


You're too bold!

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make a socially anxious person wanna retreat, man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're too bold!

**Author's Note:**

> Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?

“So you’re a liar and a thief.”

 

It takes effort not to giggle at the panicked look that appears on Wasabi’s face–not that there’s anything wrong with giggling, but Tadashi is a bad, _bad_ person who’s enjoying Wasabi’s flustered face way more than he should.

 

“I didn’t–I’m not–what the heck, Tadashi!” Wasabi flusters, and this time Tadashi just can’t restrain a smirk before he explains:

“You keep saying you’re not a very interestign person, which makes you a liar… and you definitely did steal my heart.”

 

Wasabi’s skin goes about four shades darker on the brown spectrum and he groans, muttering something about stupid cheesy friends as he strides out of the lab–Tadashi slaps himself in the forehead and vows never to take Fred’s relationship advice ever again.


End file.
